


Castle on the Hill

by nuuuge



Series: SSG ABO Universe [4]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Overworking, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Minho just needed a distraction from his failing grades. Thankfully Yongin was always there to take care of the pack.





	Castle on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOO!!!!!!!!
> 
> This was written in Korea :) Because I'm there right now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Kudos/Comments give me life

Minho frowned looking over the essay he had written and gotten back from his professor. His eyes scanned over the paper, trying to find the faults his professor had seen in the paper. Where he’d gone wrong.

He let out an annoyed sigh, throwing the papers away from his sight. He couldn’t see it. He didn’t understand where he’d gone wrong, where he’d made bad decisions to include certain texts. He just wanted to pass this damn class.

Minho had always been a decent student, especially since getting to university where he’d been able to focus on things he found interesting. He got to put his energy and passion into information he cared about and found interesting. Yet these elective courses were killing him.

He’d decided on taking a business class as an elective, having to go outside of his usual field and yet the information never seemed to sit well with him. Everything he learned pertained to Alpha’s and their amazing feats, but when an Omega seemed to have opened up shop it was quickly dismissed.

Minho knew it wasn’t like that anymore. That Omega’s weren’t being stopped anymore from owning business, starting new ideas. But this history of business class was truly killing him. So much injustice throughout the years was still visible in society and coming from an ‘Omega studies’ background really seemed to hit it home just how terrible working condition for Omega’s had once been.

“What’s up?” Yongin walked into the dining area, cradling a cup of hot cocoa in his hands. He was wearing one of Chanyong’s large sweaters the sleeves long enough to cover his nimble fingers. Minho couldn’t help but wonder how the older Omega wasn’t cold wearing only a pair of basketball shorts and some fluffy pink socks.

“I hate my business history class.” Minho pouted, “It’s ruining my GPA and then I won’t be able to get into a master’s degree and it’s just… it’s ruining my life.” Minho explained, “My professor is as old as the stone age and doesn’t understand progressive thinking at all.”

Yongin chuckled, hiding a yawn and shuffled over to sit down next to the other Omega. He put his head on the younger boys’ shoulder, reaching for the paper.

Yongin was finishing his last year in Nursing and was already accepted to do his master’s degree after. When Minho was asked who he looked up to, without a second thought he mentioned Yongin. The other Omega worked harder than anyone and yet still took the time to take care of the rest of their pack.

“Well it is a history class…” He smirked and picked up the paper, looking over what mistakes the professor had marked and what pieces of information were missing, “I think… you were too biased in your opinion? You didn’t cite correctly either at some points.” Yongin nodded, eyes flying over the paper, “I think if you cleaned up a few of your citations and actually explained some points then you would have gotten an A rather than a B…”

Minho groaned, “This B is going to ruin everything. My whole GPA! I can kiss grad school goodbye thanks to this terrible grade.”

Yongin chuckled, “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. I had a C+ in one of my electives and look I even got early admission into my master’s program. So just clean it up for next time and you’ll be fine. You can always ask me to proof read if you want. I bet Chanyong-hyung would do the same.”

Minho leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes in frustration, “Why do you have to make so much sense?” He asked the older, “And Chanyong-hyung is just going to rip my paper to shreds. He’s basically already a teacher.”

Yongin laughed, taking a last sip of his drink before walking to the kitchen and putting away the mug.

“I’m going to the store want to come with me?” Minho looked at the older, the dark circles from lack of sleep under his eyes, but still a brilliant and friendly smile set along his lips.

Not long afterwards the two Omega’s were walking down the street to the grocery store. Yongin scribbling a few more things down on his shopping list while Minho was walking behind the older with the reusable plastic bags in his hand.

Yongin rubbed at his eyes with a fist and then looked over to Minho grinning from ear to ear. He began to babble on and on about his classes and the different work he got to do in the three days he had at the hospital.

Yongin told the younger about all the patients he got to see during his night shifts and how they seemed to behave just perfectly well, though some were difficult with their medication and the times they had to take them.

Minho couldn’t help but smile at the older Omega with a sense of pride. He was always amazed that someone so responsible and friendly put up with their pack as well as all the other workloads he got from night shifts at the hospital and university papers.

“You know you’re actually the most omegan Omega out of all of us.” Minho chuckled, “Like you just care for all of us no matter what.”

The younger could make out the blush dusting the others cheek. He couldn’t help but grin at Yongin and his bashful response. As though it was some huge reveal that the other _enjoyed_ being an Omega.

The thing was that the others didn’t mind their dynamic, but none of them seemed to embrace it the way Yongin did. He truly enjoyed cooking and taking care of the younger boys around him. There was this glow about him when the others complimented his food or came to him with their problems.

The two got to the grocery store, Yongin taking the lead, ordering Minho around from aisle to aisle while he took care of the more sensitive orders. Like the specific order of meat that Jaehyuk seemed to have every week or the perfectly pre-seasoned fish Minseung loved to eat.

All of these small details in their everyday life which were taken care of by Yongin while none of the others noticed. Minho was amazed just how much Yongin really did for them. There were so many moments that Yongin was there for them and yet none of them noticed and appreciated the older and his hard work.

Minho returned from getting the milk only to see Yongin roll his eyes at the Alpha behind the counter cutting up some slices of meat for the Omega.

“Why so specific?” The Alpha grumbled.

Most days Yongin would choose to do the groceries on his own. Chanyong was far too annoying, nit picking at everything the Omega would buy, while Jaehyuk and Minseung got bored and just put too much candy into their cart. Minho and Seongjin often were too busy studying to tag along.

“I just need that specific part of the meat. You’re a butcher.” Yongin sighed.

The Alpha mumbled something about ‘prissy Omega’ under his breath, and Minho was about to fly over there and set that asshole straight, but Yongin noticed the younger and held him back. He shook his head and rolled his eyes once more accepting the meat once the butcher handed it over to him.

“Why didn’t you let me rip him a new one?” Minho growled as Yongin walked over to the cash register to pay for their food.

“Because the guy always has something to complain about. He’s a miserable old man.” Yongin explained, “We don’t need people like him in our lives and therefore I tend to ignore him and forget he exists after I get what I need.”

Minho groaned, “You’re so soft.”

Yongin shrugged, “Is being soft so bad? I understand you’re very progressive, but I like taking care of our pack. I like being the Pack Omega so to speak. So I let stupid comments slide. Not everyone can be a justice warrior like you.” Yongin smiled down at the shorter, hand reaching out to ruffle up his hair, “So just ignore some ignorant, miserable old man.”

Minho hated it. He wanted to jump in. Wanted to protect his older Omega. He wanted to be there for him in some way, just like Yongin seemed to always be for him. Whenever Minho needed help and encouragement, Yongin was there for him.

“I guess you’re right… I’ll be more calm next time.” Minho groaned, “Why do you always have to be right anyways?”

Yongin laughed, the sound melodious to the younger who couldn’t help but hang off every syllable the older made.

“I’m not always right… I just think more than most of you guys.” Yongin explained, “You’re so hot headed sometimes, while Jaehyuk and Minseung are so young and just make mistakes due to that and Seongjin is just too laidback to actually overthink anything…”

Minho nodded in understanding, putting the groceries into the reusable plastic bags they’d brought, while Yongin paid. The pair made their way out of the building and down the street, wind whipping against them.

Minho saw the older Omega shiver, pull the sleeves of their Alpha’s sweater down over his long, thin fingers. Minho wished he wasn’t so small. Wished he could wrap the other up and keep him from the cold. He wanted to at least protect Yongin from the wind and the cold, but he couldn’t even do that much.

Minho and Yongin made their way back to their apartment where Jaehyuk and Chanyong had made it back from their busy days. Minseung had said something about going to hang out with his friend Haneul while Seongjin had class until late in the night.

Yongin smiled as he entered their apartment and walked right up to their Alpha, the oldest taking the oldest Omega into his arms, letting Yongin scent him, sticking his nose right into the crook of the Alpha’s neck, enjoying the secure scent and feeling of pack that seemed to come off their Alpha.

Minho let the oldest two have their moment, rushing to the kitchen to put away their food and drink that they’d just bought.

It wasn’t too long later that Yongin walked into the kitchen and sent the other Omega away.

“Go let Chanyong-hyung read your essay and he can give you some more critizism as well.” Yongin cackled, Minho glaring as he left.

Yongin began to work his magic in the kitchen. He’d had a long night at the hospital before, only sleeping a couple of hours during the morning. Studying nursing was something he truly enjoyed, but being a student nurse meant he got most of the shifts no one else wanted. He got stuck working nights and sleeping little during the day, often times having to forego sleep to write papers or take care of his pack.

But Yongin loved every single moment of it. He loved to be there for the others and help them out.

The oldest Omega yawned, leaning over the stove to cut up the meat he’d gotten. Jaehyuk had worked especially hard these last few weeks on a group presentation which he’d held earlier on in the day in front of his whole class. Yongin smiled just imagining the younger standing in front of the class in his suit, fanning himself while stuttering over the words of his presentation.

Yongin had gone over the information for days now with the younger, making sure everything he was saying made sense and was coherent.

Therefore Yongin wanted to cook something special for the youngest Omega in their home. He wished the others would have had time to share in their festivities, but Yongin wouldn’t force the others to be home for something slightly insignificant.  

Another yawn, and Yongin continued to cut up the vegetables into the pan on the stove.

Minho was sitting with Chanyong in the living room, frowning as the Alpha read through the essay, the same expression on his face at all times. The thing with Chanyong was that his resting face was too serious and he always looked slightly annoyed.

Minho felt stupid as the other read through everything eyes scrunching up, his nose wrinkling at some points. He didn’t want to come off as stupid, especially not to someone like his Alpha. Minho knew his Alpha wouldn’t judge him like that, but he still wanted to impress him even if they knew one another long enough.

The moment was interrupted when a loud banging noise was heard from the kitchen.

Without a second thought, Chanyong shot off the couch, rushing to the kitchen. Minho could barely blink, the Alpha moved so quickly. But even the Omega could sense something was wrong. He rushed over as well, finding Chanyong leaning over a pale looking Yongin, the older Omega.

Yongin groaned and swatted at the Alpha.

Chanyong let out a low growl, “I told you… I told you not to overdo it.”

Minho was confused. He’d never seen Yongin like this before, passed out on the floor. The food had fallen to the ground, spilled everywhere. The oldest Omega looked pale and sick. The dark circles were even more prominent… all these signs Minho had just ignored.

Yongin groaned, “’m fine……” He whined, trying to get out of the tight grip of the Alpha.

“No… Yongin I’m bringing you to bed. You probably only slept two or three hours after your shift before going to clean something or some other ridiculous task that could have waited.”

Yongin was lifted off the ground, the Omega curling into the Alpha who seemed to lift the Omega effortlessly from the ground. His eyes still closed a dark bruise forming on his cheek where the pan seemed to have smacked into him.

“Can you clean this?” Chanyong asked Minho, “I just need to make sure Yongin stays in bed.”

Minho nodded, “Yes…”

The younger felt guilt well in his stomach. He’d been someone who made Yongin overwork himself until he passed out. He was one of the causes the other seemed to be sick and feeling unwell…

“Don’t blame yourself.” Chanyong sighed, “Yongin just really likes overworking himself”

The Omega let out a soft whine, the sound almost fragile, something Minho never associated with the other Omega.

Yongin was their glue. Yongin kept the pack together. While Chanyong was their strength, Yongin was the one who made sure everything stayed afloat, the most important part of their pack.

“I’ll clean up. Please make sure hyung is resting.” Minho hated that he’d have to clean and act like a proper Omega, but he knew he had to do it for his pack and especially for Yongin who seemed to put too many burdens upon his shoulders.

Yongin who always took care of everyone before himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took a while to update I've been super busy with the olympics coming up and going to Korea. I'll be there for 4 months. :) 
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](ssg-crown.tumblr.com)


End file.
